


Oedipus Max

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Absent Parents, Anime, Awkwardness, Comedy, Conspiracy Theories, Crack, Eavesdropping, F/M, First Crush, Freudian Elements, Gen, Het, Humor, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), Meta, Mommy Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Oblivious, Oedipal Issues, Original Character(s), Parody, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, School, Television Watching, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Atachi Yoshio has his first crush. Yuga’s group overanalyzes and has concerns. Mimi, remarkably, does not.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Oedipus Max

Oedipus Max

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Summary:

Atachi Yoshio has his first crush. Yuga’s group overanalyzes and has concerns. Mimi, remarkably, does not.

* * *

A girl in Yoshio’s class who could easily be confused for his mom laughed warmly at the story he told her. That is, a girl with the general build and bubbliness, but not the age, of his mom, the “eternal elementary school student.”

“I see! It’s the Oedipus complex!” Yuga gave a eureka.

“The what?” Rook cocked an eyebrow.

“The Oedipus complex. A psychoanalytic idea proposed by Austrian neurologist Sigmund Freud, which posits a child’s unconscious attraction toward his mother and competitive drive toward his father are a part of the child’s normal development. Named for the Greek tragedy and its originating myth, where Oedipus kills his father Laius and marries his mother Jocasta,” Gakuto explained.

“So he wants to date his mom?” Romin was amply weirded out. “Yuck.”

“I’d like to say it’s more layered than that, but…” the Student Council President started trailing off.

“Don’t blame me for this because you brought it up. I think the durian I ate might be on its way back up!”

“Or that could just be because you ate it _with the shell_ , spikes included, Rook-kun!”

“Yoshio hasn’t mentioned his dad,” Yuga noted.

“Has anyone checked he’s alive?”

“Are you suggesting his son murdered him?”

“Murder’s such a strong word…” Romin scratched her cheek.

“Move, idiot-chan!” Mimi shoved Rook under her to take his place at the front.

“Atachi-san?”

“Why are you here?”

“To do the same thing you’re doing! To spy on Yoshio-chan!”

“I feel in your case that’s helicopter parenting,” Romin nagged.

“Shh!”

“Do you like web shows? My favourites are _Good Max_ and _Fire Fist of the North Star_!” Yoshio talked fast.

Mimi listened carefully.

_This is excruciating!_ Gakuto would have bitten his nails if it weren’t unhygienic.

_Doesn’t she notice at all?_ Romin fretted.

Clearly, Mimi didn’t.

“Awww! My sweet Yoshio-chan’s first crush! And what a nice girl! Is this what they call parental pride?”


End file.
